Sweet Love Of Life: The Tale Mikodo Sohma
by nightmaregeek
Summary: Follow the story of Mikodo Sohma, the shadow rat. Follow her threw the good times, the bad times, her loves, and her hurts.


Random fan fic 2

Anime: Fruits Basket

Yuki Soma, aka "The Prince", walked into class and saw a girl that had her head down on the desk. Turns out she was sitting in his seat. He walked over and just watched her. She seemed to be sobbing. Tohru Honda and her two friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani walked in and saw him standing over her.

"Umm.... Yuki, what are you doing?" Tohru asked walking up to him.

"Oh! Good morning Miss Honda. Well, you see, this girl is in my seat, and she seems to be crying. I think she's new," he said turning.

"New kid huh? I herd the rumors of there being a new kid here. I didn't know that it was true." Arisa said bending down near the girl, who hadn't noticed that they were there yet. She touch a piece of her hair. "It's the same color as the Prince." She said standing. "Are you related?" she asked.

"No." he said looking at Tohru. "What should we do? Class is about to start, and she's in my chair." Hana looked at her.

"Maybe I can shock her. She'll probably wake up then," she said. Sparks coming from her eyes. Tohru smiled.

"Hana, that's not necessary." she said laughing. She slightly touched the girl on the back. The girl jumped a little and looked up at them. Her beautiful purple eyes were red and wet from crying. "Hi. My name is Tohru Honda. What's yours?" she asked.

The girl lowered her eyes and said silently and slowly. "Umm. M... My n.. Name is Mi... Mikodo Fu.... Fujiyoka." she said starting to cry again. "And it is my first day here."

"It's nice to meet you Mikodo. This is Yuki Soma, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. There all my friends." she said with a smile. Mikodo looked back up at them and saw all of them smiling.

"It's really nice to meet you too." She said crying. Tohru put an arm around her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm crying? Right. Well, there was this carrot top boy wearing a black and white bracelet, he was walking in the hall and just out of the blue, he was yelling at me 'Hey you! New Kid! Get the hell out of my way before I kick your ass.' I told him sorry, but then he just hit me at the back of the head with a book and walked off with his friends," she said looking at Yuki. "Oh, this is your seat right?" she asked standing up.

Looking at her, she had a better frame than she portrayed when she was sitting down. Tall with long legs. Her hair was long and the same color as Yuki. She had a sweater in her hands that she pulled over her uniform. It was so long that it covered most of her skirt, which was as short as Tohru's. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she smiled at them.

"Kyo hit you with a book?" Arisa said turning around. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to Mikodo. "Say sorry now." she said forcing him to face her.

"I didn't do anything to anyone!" he yelled. He glanced up at Mikodo and his face went sour. "Mikodo? What the hell are you doing here?" he said loudly.

Mikodo smiled and laughed. "Hi Kyo. Long time no see."

"How do you know him?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo is my brother," she said.

"But I thought you and Yuki weren't related." Hanna said in her dull and uninterested voice.

"I guess I never met her." Yuki said.

"How are you related to Kyo again?" Tohru asked in her dazed and surprised voice. 'Maybe if she's a Sohma, she's a member of the zodiac.'

"Well, when we were younger, Kyo moved in with me and my step father. We were both rejected by our parents," she said looking down. Yuki understood what she meant and so did Tohru. Kyo lowered his eyes also.

"Such a tragic thing to happen. Our Tohru here is and orphan also." Saki said petting Tohru on her head.

"Hana, you don't have to say that. It's OK. Well, class is about to start. Why don't you sit next to me Mikodo." Arisa said pointing to the seat next to hers. They all sat down as the bell rang. There teacher walked in and stood at the podium.

"OK class, we have a new student. Mikodo, please come up here." the teacher said signaling for her. Mikodo stood up and walked to the front. As if she knew standard procedure, she wrote her name on the board and smiled.

"Hello everyone. My Name is," she moved out of the way of what she wrote on the board. "Mikodo Sohma. It's really nice to meet you all. If you are wondering, I am related to Kyo and Yuki. Kyo is my brother. I moved in with one of my cousins and now I go to this school. I'm not really to sure if I'll be accepted, so please be kind." She bowed with a smile.

The boy population of the class cheered at her. She laughed. Some of them cried out "Don't be insecure, I would totally date you!" and "You are so hot!" also "How about we go to the movies?" She laughed at the boys chanting. Some of the girls in the Yuki fan club were envious. Not only was she Kyo's sister, but she could get up close and personal with Yuki.

"Class, settle down now! Let's get focused. Arisa, Saki, and Tohru, please help Mikodo with her work."

"Yes sensei!" they said simultaneously.

Later on that day, on the way home, Mikodo ran after Kyo. She jumped on his back and laughed. Kyo didn't look amused.

"Awe. Kyo! Why are you not happy to see me? I thought if I transferred to your school, you would be happy," she said smiling. She kicked up her legs and Kyo grabbed them. Now she was riding piggyback.

"I didn't say that," he said walking slower. Yuki and Tohru were walking ahead. "I actually did miss you."

"You did Kyo? Awe, that's sweet, because I missed you too Kyo." she said hugging him. Yuki and Tohru had stopped when they noticed that Kyo and Mikodo were lagging behind. When they caught up, Tohru was smiling at Mikodo.

"So, I see that the two of you got to chat. What were you talking about?" she asked looking at Mikodo.

"Oh, we were just talking about-" Mikodo started but she was interrupted by Kyo.

"We were just talking about how heavy Mikodo is getting." and in an instant Kyo was kissing concrete. Mikodo had jumped off his back and kicked him in the head on the way down.

"I was getting what Kyo?" she asked kicking him again.

"Nothing Mikodo." he said standing up and whipping the blood off his face. Yuki smiled and Tohru looked surprised.

"Are you ok Kyo?" she asked handing him a tissue from her bag. "So, Mikodo, since you're a Sohma, are you a member of the zodiac? Not forcing you to answer."

"Yes I am. You are a very smart girl Tohru Honda. Now I see why Momiji likes you so much. Well, here's something. Try and guess my zodiac animal, and I'll make you dinner tonight." she smiled putting her arm around Yuki. "And remember, there can be two of the same zodiac." she smiled.

"Well, since you and Yuki have not only the same hair color, and eye color, I'm going to say that you're a rat also?" she asked. Mikodo smiled.

"Ding, Ding! We have a winner," she said jumping around. She lost balance and accidentally fell over on a little boy. There was a puff of smoke and her cloths were lying on the ground. A little grey mouse came out of the pile of cloths. "I'm sorry," she said crying. Tohru quickly picked up all of Mikodo's cloths and placed her on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Yuki. However, you also being the mouse must be hard. Were the smallest of the zodiac animal. Everyone always expect so much out of us. I can't equal up to you, but maybe if you help, I can be as smart as you."

"I understand. Everyone wants me to become student council president. I don't really think I'm up to it." he rubbed her chin. She smiled. "I'll help you study. Tohru will help too, right?"

"Sure. I can invite Hana and Uo." she smiled. "Hey Mikodo, were are you living?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you did I? I'm going to be living with you guys at Shigures house. Isn't that great?" she said jumping up and down on Yuki's shoulder.

"Oh, that is great. You're sleeping in my room then?" she asked. Mikodo shook her head. Later on that night, after everyone had done there homework, eaten Mikodo's food (which was good), bathed and said goodnight. Mikodo was lying on her side of Tohru's room in her bed. She just lay there, listening to Tohru breathe and talk in her sleep. She herd Shigure typing on his computer, Kyo on the roof, and Yuki tossing and turning in his bed. The front door slid open and closed again. Kyo was back in the house.

Kyo lay in his mat as he did on the roof. Looked up at the sealing and covered up. He rolled over in the direction of the wall. When he rolled the other way, he saw Mikodo in his bead. She was already asleep. He pulled the cover over her shoulder, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep. "Good night Miko." he mumbled before drifting off completely.

Tohru had woken up early that Saturday morning to make breakfast. She was alarmed when Mikodo wasn't in her bed, so she just assumed that she went on an early morning walk. When breakfast was done, she went to go wake up Kyo. When she got up to his room, she slightly opened the door and stopped. She saw Kyo and Mikodo sleeping there. Facing each other, like an older brother looking after his scared sister. Yuki walked over to her.

"Good morning Miss. Honda. What are you looking at?" he asked. Tohru moved and pointed to the crack in Kyo's door. He peeked inside and saw the both of them, lying there asleep together. He backed away slowly, not being able to stand seeing Kyo love something. "So is breakfast ready?" he asked. His stomach growled.

"Oh, that's right. It's ready. I was about to come get you. But since you came on your own, then let's go eat. I'll save them some food." Tohru grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him downstairs to the dining room. Shigure was already there eating.

"Well, good morning you two, wait, we seem to be missing two more people in our twisted family. Where are the siblings?" Shigure asked putting down his teacup.

"There still asleep. Even though there both adopted, they seem to love each other like real brother and sister." Tohru said handing Yuki a bowl of rice. Kyo slumped down the stairs with Mikodo on his back still half-asleep.

"Good morning Tohru." she said rubbing her eyes. She jumped off Kyo's back and walked over to Tohru. She gave her a hug and sat next to her. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Good morning Mikodo. I made Miso soup for breakfast. Do you like miso?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh! I love Miso, and leaks. There really good. But stewed leaks are my favorite." she hugged Tohru again. "I love you Tohru!" she said with a smile. Kyo turned his nose up at them and sat at the table. Yuki looked at him and could tell that he was jealous.

"Are you jealous Kyo?" Yuki said taking a sip of his tea.

"No! I am not you dumb ass rat!" Kyo said raising his voice.

"Then why are you acting like that you stupid cat." Yuki put his cup down.

"You wanna take this outside? I'll kick your ass! All rats are dumb." Kyo said standing up with an angry look on his face. Mikodo stood up and walked over to Kyo. Everyone was looking at her.

"Mikodo, please try not to smash the house." Shigure said giving her a warning before hand. Mikodo grabbed Kyo by his hair. The entire time she had this blank stair on her face. Kyo was scared out of his mind. Mikodo dragged him out the back door and closed it. There was yelling and screaming. Mikodo came back with blood on her knuckles.

"Tohru, do you have any towels?" Mikodo asked. She looked like she was about to cry. Tohru ran to go get some wet towels. Mikodo whipped off her knuckles and walked outside again. She came back holding Kyo. He was knocked out and his nose looked like it was bleeding. "Thank you Tohru." she said laying Kyo on the ground. He was groaning in pain.

Yuki, Shigure and Tohru were looking at her like she just murdered him. She was worse than Black-Haru. "Umm...."was the only thing that escaped Yuki's mouth. 'Number one priority, don't make Mikodo mad.' Mikodo pulled Kyo up on her lap. Tohru brought an ice pack to put on his head.

"Tohru. You are too kind. Thank you." she said rubbing Kyo's head. Kyo opened one eye and grabbed Mikodo's hand.

"I'm sorry Miko. Not all rats are dumb." he rolled on his side. His head was still on her lap and she was still rubbing his hair. Yuki and Tohru went into the kitchen to clean the dishes while Shigure went to go call his editor. "Miko, why do you keep doing that?" he asked making sure no one was watching.

"Doing what? Punishing you? Because I want you and Yuki to be friends, but you need to control your anger and stop calling him names. I love you Kyo, and I want you to know how much I care." Miko's Expression on her face grew softer.

"I know that you love me! I love you too, and I'm willing to take care of you if we need a place to live when were older. I love you because you're my younger sister." he said sitting up.

"Well, then why do you keep on fighting with Yuki when I want you two to be friends!?" she said her voice raising.

"Why do you even care about him in the first place? He's the reason why no one cares that you're a rat!"

"It's because I love him!" Mikodo quickly snapped her hands over her mouth.

"So that's why you came here? Just because you are in love with that damn rat, Yuki?!"

"No. I came here to see you Kyo, I promise!" There was a crash. Mikodo and Kyo turned. Yuki and Tohru were standing there. Yuki dropped the teacups and Tohru just looked surprised. "Yuki? Tohru? How much did you hear?" she asked walking over to them. Yuki backed away when she came closer. "Yuki, wait. Please don't act that way. I'm sorry you heard what you did." she reached for him, but he just backed away.

"Tohru, are you going to run away from me too?" she asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Tohru pushed her hand away and reached for the broom to clean up the glass. Mikodo's eyes started to water. When Shigure came back in, Mikodo ran upstairs.

"Did I miss something?" he asked looking at everyone.

Mikodo packed up all the things she brought with her in a backpack and jumped out the window. She ran and did not look back, crying the entire time. 'I know I shouldn't have done it.' she thought as she ran. 'But I couldn't help it. Goodbye Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki. I love you all.'

Back at the house, tension was heavy over them. Tohru came out of the kitchen with cups of tea for everyone. No one spoke, looked at one another, or even mentioned that Mikodo had been upstairs for over an hour. Tohru just looked from Kyo to Yuki and back again. "I'm going to go check on Mikodo." she stood going upstairs to her room. She came running back down. "Mikodo is gone!"

Everyone looked up at Tohru with surprise. Kyo stood up and ran out the door to try to find her. Yuki lowered his eyes. It was his fault that she left. He felt guilty. Shigure stood and went to the phone. He was going to call the Sohma house to see if she was there. All Tohru could do was watch Yuki.

"Yuki, are you OK?" she asked sitting next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault. Miss. Honda, do you think I over reacted? If I would have just accepted her feelings, maybe she wouldn't have run away."

"It's not your fault Yuki. Don't worry about it." Tohru said with a smile. "I'm sure that when she comes back this whole thing will blow over."

"I hope your right Miss. Honda." Yuki said lowering his eyes again. The guilt just kept on overtaking him. He could not stand it. Shigure came back to the room.

"Well, seems like Mikodo ran to Akito." Shigure said sitting back down. "Hatori told me she went to go seek comfort from him, and was called by Akito to visit him."

Back at the main house, Mikodo walked slowly to Akito's room. She opened the door and he was sitting there waiting for her. "Umm... You wanted to see me Akito?" she asked rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, please have a seat." he said pointing to the mat in front of him. Mikodo walked up slowly and sat down. "So, I've heard that you have transferred to Yuki and Kyo's school. In addition, you are living in Shigures house. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Akito, that is correct." she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"And why is it that you are crying?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well, I kind of confessed my feelings to someone and now he hates me." she rubbed her eyes again. "I'm very sorry Akito."

"Well, who was it that you said 'I love you' to?" Mikodo did not answer. "Tell me!"

"Yuki. It was Yuki." she said crying. "Kyo and I were arguing over why I treated him the way I do. I told him that it is because I want him and Yuki to be friends. He asked me why and I accidentally said it was because I loved Yuki. Yuki herd me and he freaked out. Then I ran to Hatori and now I am here. I'm very sorry Akito."

"Well, now was that so hard? I am not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. Here's a deal. If you get all A's on your report card before you graduate, then I will let you marry Yuki. Think of it as arranged. OK?"

"Thank you very much Akito." She bowed and left the room.

The next day at school, Mikodo was sitting in her seat studying. Tohru and Yuki walked in and saw her. Sitting, not caring about anyone. Tohru ran up to her.

"Mikodo, where were you?" Tohru said hugging her. Mikodo pushed her away. "What? What's wrong Mikodo?"

"We have a math test today, and I have to study. Now please, leave me alone." Tohru didn't move. "Don't worry Tohru. I'm coming back to the house. Akito said that I wasn't allowed to come back to the main house until we get report cards. I've figured that it's not nice to hurt your loved ones, so I'm going to come back for you and Kyo. OK?"

Tohru wrapped her arms around Mikodo. "OK, Mikodo. Kyo, _Yuki_ and I missed you. I think you should talk to him. He keeps blaming himself for you running away." Yuki was standing over near the door talking to the other class rep.

Mikodo stood and walked over to him. "Umm... Yuki, can we talk for a second? It won't take to long I promise." Yuki walked outside with her, not knowing what was happening.

"Um, listen, Mikodo, I'm sorry for making you run away, I'm so-" Mikodo put her finger on his lips. Close by, The Yuki fan club girls were watching.

"Who does she think she is? Touching the Prince like that. Makes me sick. As the Princess of this school, I should be the one with my finger against his lips. Minami, Number 1, Number 2, Get rid of her." President Motoko Minagawa said looking out the door of their room.

"Right!" they said walking out the door.

"Yuki, it's not your fault. That was a very stressful day, and I'm sorry that you heard what you did." she stopped and looked around. "Do you every get the feeling that were being watched?" she asked. The fan girls came over.

"What do you think you're doing? Touching the Prince is an offense to the code of the Prince Yuki fan club. Get your finger off him!"

"What are you talking about? Oh, this?" Mikodo took her finger off of Yuki. She pressed it on her lips. "Indirect kisses are the best kind."

"How dare you! You stole a kiss from the Prince! If President Motoko were here, she'd rip you a new one!" the vice president said walking closer.

"You have no right to talk to our Princess like that!" There was a voice coming from behind them. They turned to see four boys standing there. One with glasses and the others weren't that bad looking. Mikodo looked super annoyed.

"And who are you?" she asked tapping her foot.

"We are the Princess Mikodo fan club. Rivals of the prince Yuki fan club. We live to protect our Princess, Mikodo Sohma, from any boy. That includes you Yuki Sohma. We saw what you did to our Princess. Allowing her to sneak an indirect kiss, that is so un gentlemanly. As the president of this club, I, Hosaka Minakami, will never allow that to happen again." Mikodo was glaring at them.

"Princess, why must you give us your devil eyes?" they asked walking up to her. "Please, leave this boy Yuki, and come with us. You'll be happier." One of the club members grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it, but she pulled it away.

"I'm very sorry Hosaka, but my heart was promised to another." she said pretending to cry, clearly acting. "You see, the evil man who runs our family said that me and Yuki are to be married when we graduate." She turned to face Yuki and winked. "Isn't that right Yuki?"

"Yes, it is." he said wrapping his arm around her neck. Mikodo turned to her fan club.

"I will let you continue your stupid club, just on one condition." She held Yuki's hand while it was still around her.

"Anything for you princess." they bowed.

"Do not interfere with Yuki and Kyo's relationship with me or any other girl."

"Yes ma'am." they said walking off. That only left the fan club girls, but when Mikodo turned, they were gone.

"I'm sorry about what I had to do. I shouldn't have done that." she backed away from him. "But, I'm sure that those fan clubs will leave us alone. Anyway, I wanted to tell you, that even though you may not accept me, I still love you, and I'll do what I can to make sure that we can still at least be friends. I'll hold back my feelings, I promise." she looked at him in the eye.

Yuki stepped closer. "It wont help." he said looking in her eyes. Before Mikodo could respond, he placed his finger on her lips. "It wont help if your my friend, because, I don't like you Mikodo." Mikodo's eyes started to water. Yuki's finger was still on her mouth. "What I'm saying is, I don't like you, I love you." he leaned in closer to her and kissed her. "I love you Mikodo."

"You..... You actually love me?" she asked. Yuki nodded. Mikodo hugged him. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you hated me. But what do we do if Kyo and Tohru find out about this?"

"They won't. We'll keep it secret. Until we graduate, and get married. That's what you said right? Didn't Akito tell you we were getting married?"

"You figured it out? Well, I guess I better explain." Mikodo took her time to explain in detail, what happened.

"So, we better get in there and take that math test." Yuki said opening the door for her. They both sat down and began there test.

Months past and things went on as normal. Yuki and Kyo still barley liked each other, Tohru and Mikodo did all the cleaning, and Shigure ducked out of writing two stories. What none of them knew were Yuki and Mikodo's secret dates now and then. Every Thursday, they would go to the library to "study" but they would actually go on dates. Mikodo was getting smarter and smarter by the second, stronger by day, and nicer month after month. When Christmas time came, it was all about to explode as the time for report cards was nearing.

"Kyo! Get up! It's snowing!" Mikodo yelled running outside. She ran around in a circle.

"Mikodo put some shoes and a jacket! You'll catch cold." Yuki yelled out to her. It had been well over a few months and no one had noticed them dating. Occasionally, Yuki would kiss Mikodo while no one was looking. There relationship was stronger than most. It was nearing graduation and report card time, and there wedding was set, the day after Christmas in three years.

"Coming!" she yelled running back into the house. "Tohru, come make a snowman with me. Yuki, Kyo you come too!" she said with a smile. Everyone put on gloves, jackets, coats and hats and walked out the door.

"Miko, do you know how to make a snowman?" Tohru asked.

"No, but it'll be fun." she said making a ball of snow. She tossed it at Yuki. It hit him at the back of the head. He turned and she ducked behind Kyo. Yuki balled up a big one and hit Kyo with it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked. Mikodo giggled. "Better luck next time Yuki." she grabbed another snowball and hit Tohru.

"Hey! That's cold!" she yelled throwing one at Kyo.

"Miko! Stop hiding behind me." All of a sudden, a big snowball fight broke out. Snowballs going left and right. Shigure stepped out of the house and got hit four times by flying snowballs. They were fighting until they got tired. Mikodo was huffing and she fell onto of Yuki. Tohru fell on Kyo and they were all laughing.

"Well, that was fun. I better start cooking." Tohru said standing up and walking back in. Kyo followed her. It was his turn today to make the rice balls. Yuki and Mikodo still laid there. They were both gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"I don't think I tell you how much I love you, Mikodo." Yuki said kissing her. Mikodo smiled.

"You tell me enough. Hey Yuki, will you take me to Ayame's shop to look around?" she asked standing up. Yuki looked at her odd. She pulled him up and looked up at him.

"Why would you go there?" he asked.

"Christmas presents. I ordered some things." She smiled. "Don't worry. I promise it is not something wired. I ordered things special for you, Tohru and Kyo."

"Well, why not? I will take you. However, we have to bring Tohru and Kyo with us. I don't want them getting suspicious."

"Fine."

At dinner, Mikodo asked Kyo and Tohru if they wanted to come. Tohru said yes, but Kyo did not want to come. Knowing that he would not come, Mikodo gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in. Anyone would have given in to the puppy eyes. The next morning, Tohru made lunch, and they took the bus to Ayame's Shop.

"So, Mikodo, why did you want to come here?" Tohru asked.

"Oh. Well, I ordered Christmas presents for everyone. I asked Ayame to make some stuff." Mikodo said walking in. "Ayame! I'm here!" she yelled.

A man with long silver white hair, who kind of looked like Yuki, came from the back, wearing another wedding dress. He was smiling his heart off.

"Yuki, Mikodo and Tohru, how nice to see you again. Kyo, the feeling is mutual. I have your order right here. That will be ¥80,000" Ayame said with large smile.

"AYAME! You told me yesturday that it was only ¥70,000! You liar!" she smiled laughing. Yuki tapped Mikodo on the shoulder, then he tapped his watch. "Fine. I'll pay you this much, but the other 10,00 you'll have to wait until after Christmas to get."

"Fine with me. Just make sure to pay me the interest. The Payment will be due by January 26th. Got it?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine."

They both agreed with the way to pay the last ¥10,000. Kyo was standing by the door waiting for the perfect chance to dart out the door. Mikodo smiled at him and gave him the OK to run. Everyone said there goodbyes, and left the shop.

"Miko, can we get our gifts now?" Kyo asked. He seemed a little…. Well…. Anxious. Mikodo shook her head no. Everyone laughed.

When Christmas rolled around, everyone was excited to get there presents from Mikodo. Shigure got a nice new suit, and Kyo got a sweater with a big orange cat in the middle. For Tohru, a new dress with matching ribbons and Yuki…. Well he got a jacket with his name in it, Everyone was happy with that day. When New Years rolled around, it was the year of the rat again. Mikodo was doing her zodiac dance, and she even pulled some strings to let Tohru come watch.

"Finally the second term is ending!" Tohru, Mikodo and Uo said at once. They were all pumped for the finals coming. Mikodo had been studying day and night for the tests coming. Everyone was excited that there senior year was ending. Report cards were coming, and it would be closer and closer until Mikodo and Yuki's fate was sealed. Both of them were a little nervous.

"Yuki and I have something to tell you all." Mikodo said to everyone at dinner one night.

"Mikodo, I don't think we should do this." Yuki said feeling guilty.

"If we don't tell them then I'll fell guilty." she said.

"Where is this conversation going you two?" Shigure asked.

"Yuki and I have been dating for the past year behind your backs." Mikodo said with a 'I'm sorry' type smile. Kyo turned to get up and leave. "If you knew what's good for you Kyo, you'd sit down." He stopped and sat down.

"And that's not all that's happening. We have an arranged marriage by Akito. All depending on Mikodo's final report card. If she get's all A's, then we will be getting married in three years on December 26th." Yuki said.

"We felt that if we dated in secret, Kyo wouldn't get mad all the time. So we kept it secret." Mikodo looked around for an expression on a face somewhere. Tohru was shocked, Shigure was expressionless and Kyo. Well, he was a little mad.

"Kyo? Don't be mad at me." she said walking to him. She hugged him and smiled. "I love you, Kyo. But Yuki is my boyfriend. And we are getting married no matter what."

"I understand. That doesn't mean I like it." he said sounding hurt and betrayed. "I just want you to be happy."

"This is so sudden. Yuki, are you sure you want to go thru with this?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, we are sure." Yuki said.

A few awkward minutes of silence, and a day later, Yuki and Mikodo's fate was sealed. "Today is the day we get our report cards, right?" Hana asked at the beginning of class. Everyone nodded there heads as the teacher walked down the rows of students, handing there report cards.

When he finally got to Mikodo, he smiled and said "Good job Mikodo. You made it in the top of the class. Congratulations." he handed her the paper and walked away.

Mikodo stared down at the paper looking dumfounded. All A's in class and all E's in conduct. She was shocked. Yuki looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I promise to stay by your side. Till death do us part."

The End


End file.
